Just Like Fairytales
by iceblueyes
Summary: Kurapika is the Prince...Neon is just a maid....will this fairy tale have a happy ending?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. And some characters are not part of Hunter X Hunter.

Just like fairytales of Princes and Princesses, of King's and Queens, of fairy godmothers and evil villains, in this story it will happen...

Right Nostrad married for the second time and the name of his wife is Alberta. She is widowed and she had two daughters at the age of eighteen. Namely Bernadette the eldest and Catherine the youngest. Right also had a daughter named Neon. An eighteen year old girl, young, beautiful and very kind. But Right had to leave their country in England to set off somewhere because of business. With this Alberta wanted Neon to work for them. Like Cinderella really. But this story has some other plot. So they made her a helper. Maybe because they're jealous of her beauty. She is beautiful. And on that day there was a festival in town. "Neon we'll be leaving now. Make sure you had cleaned the house well", Alberta said before going into the carriage.

"Yes stepmother. Take care now", Neon said as she waved goodbye. After she saw them we're out of sight she sighed. She was supposed to go in to the house but her friends Gon and Killua called for her.

"Neon are you not going to the festival in town?" Gon asked. She shook her head in reply. "But why? It's going to be fun!"

"I have some chores to do".

"That evil stepmother of yours always wants her way. Wait until your father gets back we'll tell him she's not kind", Killua began.

"No Killua. Don't do that please", Neon said. "Dad loves her. That we can't do anything".

"For crying out loud how come you have a kind heart Neon?!" the silver haired boy added. "Why can't you be mean at times?!"

"That's bad don't you know?" the two boys sweat dropped. "Anyways maybe I'll see the festival after my chores".

"Then we'll go there together. We'll wait for you", Gon said.

"No need. It may take a long time. Just go there and I'll just see you two. The festival will end late in the afternoon anyways".

"Okay Neon! See ya!" said Killua.

"Bye you two", the pink-haired lass said then went to finish her job.

It had only taken fifteen minutes for Neon to do the rest of her chores. She planned to go to the festival but she had to be careful that her stepmother will NOT see her. She immediately took a quick bath, get dressed and fixed herself. She doesn't have those nice clothes anymore coz' her stepsisters took them away. Her clothes may not look so old and rag but neat and clean. She went out of the house and locks the door. She's excited to see the festival.

When she arrived she saw many people there. She just hoped she won't see her step mom and stepsisters. She'll be in BIG trouble. There we're musicians, dancers, clowns and a lot of surprises that Neon saw. But as she glanced up at the bridge she saw her step mom and stepsisters. It had been thirty minutes had passed and it's even late in the afternoon, they want to go home. 'I have to be the first one to be in the house before they will be', Neon thought, exiting through the crowd of people. 'I had to!' She ran and also look back to see if her step mom and stepsisters we're close. But she had to be careful on the way.

'This is delicious', Kurapika thought, eating his apple. As he was about to give another bite, Neon bumped him and the two fell on the ground.

"Sorry!" Neon said immediately without looking at the person and went away. She stood up immediately and ran again. But she dropped her key. Kurapika picked up the key and called her.

"Excuse me Miss?" he shouted but Neon didn't stop so he ran after her. "Excuse me!"

"I said sorry to you so stop following me!" Neon yelled back. They we're running and Neon had to cross the bridge back to her house.

"I want to give you something so please stop!" as if God heard his prayer Neon tripped off. He went to her immediately. "Hey you okay or were you hurt badly?" Neon winced in pain and look at him. First thought he is cute, young and handsome especially those blue eyes of his. "Here let me help you", Kurapika said, offering his hand. She took his hand gratefully.

"Thank you", Neon said, straightening herself. And the first thing went to his mind is she looks very beautiful, young like him and unique because of her green eyes and pink hair. "What is it that you want?"

"You dropped this", Kurapika replied, giving her the key. She gasped and took it.

"Thank you again. And I must leave coz' I'm in a hurry". She gave a small bow and ran away.

"Wait may I know your name?" Kurapika yelled. She stopped and turned around.

"I'll tell you my name IF we meet again", she replied then ran home.

"Too bad", he muttered under his breath. Then a carriage stopped beside him.

"Heaven's sake Kurapika. We've been looking for you! You're the weirdest Prince I ever knew!" Leorio, his best friend exclaimed. "Get in the carriage immediately! Before you're parents will kill you for this".

"Right, right", Kurapika replied as he got in the carriage. 'I hope I'll see you again pink-haired girl'.

Neon had arrived at her house at last and too good coz' her step mom and stepsisters hasn't arrived yet. 'I have to thank that blonde guy really. If not for him I may not be able to go in our house and my step mom will punish me. That I don't want to happen'. She heard a carriage going through their way. As she looked around she saw her step mom and stepsisters. "Welcome back step mom and dear sisters".

"Thank you Neon. You clean the house well?" Alberta asked.

"Yes stepmother".

"If only you were there Neon it was wonderful!" Bernadette said, obviously making her sister jealous.

"That's okay", Neon said. 'Actually I was there anyway. It was nice'.

"You can't be there you don't have a nice dress anyway!" Catherine added. Neon just bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah she doesn't have a nice dress!" added her sister.

"Stop it girls. That's enough teasing for today", their Mom scolded. She turned to Neon. "Go and make dinner".

"Yes stepmother", Neon replied. 'Another thing why this is a nice day. I met someone...today'.

"Neon!" Alberta called. Neon slowly opened her eyes. She feels tired and she realized it's late in the morning. "NEON!" she quickly jumped out of her bed, fixed her bed, fixed her hair and wear her slippers then went downstairs.

"Good morning stepmother! Sorry I'm late!" Neon greeted.

"I'll give you thirty minutes to eat, take a bath and change. You're coming with us to go to the city coz' we're going to buy new clothes", her step mom added.

"Yes stepmother", Neon quickly does the things she has to do for thirty minutes.

"Let's buy some shoes!" Bernadette exclaimed as they we're done buying their dresses. And of course Neon is the one bringing the things.

"Neon stay her for a while", Alberta ordered.

"Yes stepmother", Neon said as she sat on the bench. She feels tired of all the things she'd been bringing.

"Hi Neon!" someone greeted. She looked up to see a beautiful woman smiling at her. "I'm Florence". Neon was shocked to know that this woman knew her.

"H-Hi Ma'am", Neon greeted back. "How did you know my name?"

"It doesn't matter", Florence replied. "Are those things for you or your step mom and stepsisters?"

"For them", she replied.

"I see. Well I'll see you some other time dear. Bye!"

"Bye Miss Florence", Neon said as she watched her leave. She sighed and looked at the box which it is placed of beautiful dresses. 'I wish I'll have beautiful dresses too. Tomorrow is my birthday and anyway people don't have to know that'. Then somebody sat down beside her. "You?"

"Hi", Kurapika greeted. "I saw you again. You don't mind right?"

"Not at all".

"You promised that you'll tell me you're name right?" he said with a grin.

"O-Oh yeah", she said with a shy smile, cheeks flushed. "Neon Nostrad by the way".

"Kurapika", he said. He saw her face frowned. "What?"

"You can't be the Prince can you?" he almost forgot that he is the Prince and he gave his name. "Liar!"

"Uh...my name...is....Chester!" he said.

"Stop it. I HATE liars!" she said.

"It's true my name is Chester. Sorry I lied to you".

"Fine, fine".

"What are you doing here? Are those things yours?" Kurapika asked, pointing to the boxes. She shook her head.

"Those are for my step mom and stepsisters", Neon replied.

"Sou desu ka". Then he noticed she looked at the ground crestfallen. "Daijoubou ka?" she looked at him with a gasp.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying", she said. But he can see right through her.

"Something's wrong and you can't hide it from me", Kurapika began. "If it's not that personal I hope you can say it to me so that I can help you". She looked at him with a wry smile then look away. Then she told him what's bothering her.

"You see I'm nothing but a slave in the house. And just looking at these boxes with beautiful dresses in them makes me think my Dad gave me nice dresses whenever it's my birthday. After he left my step mom let me work in the house. T-They even took my precious belongings and some of those things are my beautiful dresses". She paused for a while thinking how it really pained her after all she was just a maid. "And tomorrow...tomorrow is my birthday. I hope Dad will give me a gift".

To be continued...


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. And some characters are not part of Hunter X Hunter.

"I see then", he said after listening to her story. They are not in the same world. He is rich and just pretended to be living in the same village while actually he lives in a kingdom. And she is poor without her father. She may be rich before but now...she lost everything. "What if the Prince will give you a gift?" Neon looked at him eyes wide. And he grinned.

"That will never happen coz'...he doesn't know me and I just know his name but not personally", Neon replied looking away again.

"But just answer my question...what if he'll really give you a gift?" he pressed again. Coz' he also wants to make her happy. She thought hard of his question. What if?

"I'll gladly accept the gift of his Highness", she finally replied. He smiled. He stood up and kisses the back of her hand.

"Until we meet again...Neon", Kurapika said and decided to give her a gift. He treats her as a friend now coz' only Leorio is his friend. He wanted to make her happy and be close to her. Kurapika besides doesn't have a friend who is a girl.

"Chester..." Neon muttered, cheeks flushed after what he did. "We had only met yet you act so kind and gentlemanly towards me". The door of the shop where her step mom and sisters went suddenly opened. And Neon looked at them...they we're done buying new shoes.

"Now Neon carry all these things and put them in the carriage", Alberta ordered.

"But stepmother I can't carry all of these. They'll slip in my hands", Neon politely replied. Her step mom rolled her eyes.

"Fine then! Bernadette and Catherine help your sister in carrying the things!"

"But Mom!" the two chorused.

"Are you going to carry them or shall I ask Neon to throw them away?" the two sisters groaned and carry what they can carry.

"This is supposed to be your job not ours", Bernadette began. Neon looked the other way. But she was thankful that somebody can help her of the things than to be scolded if all things will fall.

Neon woke up the next day. And a small smile crosses her lips. It's her birthday today. And she'll do anything that her birthday won't be ruined. So she quickly fixes everything up, took a bath then prepares breakfast. After she had done eating she does the laundry. And while she was hanging some clothes Gon and Killua arrive. "Happy birthday Neon!" she looked at the two, paused then smiled.

"Thank you Gon and Killua!" Neon replied happily. Gon gave his gift to her. Then after that Killua gave his gift also. "For me?" she said, a little shocked. She never expects somebody will give her a gift.

"Yes. Why you don't like it?" Gon asked back worriedly. "Sorry if that's only our gift. Those are the only things that can be bought with our money". Gon had given her a bouquet of roses while Killua gave her a box of chocolate. She shook her head and smiled.

"Actually I love your gifts. Thank you very much. I never expect someone will still give me a gift. I love you guys!" And Neon kissed their cheek as a sign of thanks and happiness. Gon smiled, relieved while Killua look away...blushing hard.

"Neon!" her step mom suddenly shouted.

"Excuse me guys I'll go for a while. Can you wait for me?" she asked.

"Sure", the two boys replied. Neon went inside the house.

Her step mom called her to buy some things in town. She placed the chocolate inside a cabinet and placed the bouquet of roses in a vase and placed it on a table in their living room. She went out near the laundry area to find Gon and Killua waiting patiently. "I'll go in town to buy something. You guys wanna come? If you're busy it's okay-"

"We're coming", Killua interrupted with a smile. "We've got nothing to do and we'll just escort the birthday girl". Neon blushed shyly.

"Thanks a lot". Then they proceeded in town.

Neon was buying different things on what her step mom wrote on piece of paper until she met up with Florence. "Good day to you dear Neon".

"Miss Florence!" Neon greeted, at least she remembers the lady's name. "Good day to you also". Florence put a nice hat on her head with a pink ribbon tied around it. "What's this for?"

"Let's just say a present for you", Florence replied. Florence smile at her while Neon looked at her shocked. Could it be she knows it's her birthday? "It's your birthday today".

"How did you know Miss Florence?" Neon asked curiously. Florence just smiled.

"I just know dear. And now I have to go", she said as she bid farewell. The three looked at her with awe.

"Who was that?" Gon finally asked after some minutes. Actually Neon doesn't know who Florence really is.

"The truth is I don't know. But I met her yesterday. And she knows my name. I'm curious how she knows me too much", Neon replied.

"But she is a kind lady to me", Killua began.

"Me too. I can sense she is kind", she also added. "Now let's just buy this one item that my step mom needs and we'll go home".

They have bought all the things needed and it was before 12:00p.m. They we're tired, exhausted and most of all hungry. But Neon was skipping happily as she had wear her hat that Florence gave her, as the wind was playing with her hair. "Oh yeah I've met a new friend", Neon began.

"Really? Who is she or he?" Gon asked, very eager who was that person.

"It is-"but before Neon could answer, Kurapika who is sitting on top of the tree and have been listening to their conversation jump down in front of them suddenly. "That's him!"

"Hi again! Let me introduce myself...I'm Chester", Kurapika began.

"Now that is fast", said Killua, shocked.

"Anyway what are you doing here Chester?" she said, coz' that is the only question in her mind. Kurapika bit his bottom lip...if she only knew that his name is not Chester...but Kurapika the Prince himself.

"Nothing really. Can I walk you to your house?" he said. And he nearly forgot the gift he'd been holding, sitting all morning on top of that tree. "Oh happy birthday! Here!" Neon took the gift with a flush face. She now remembers that she had told him yesterday about her birthday which is today. She looked at the gift then looked at him then smiled.

"Thanks...Chester", Neon told him. He scratched his cheek and feeling a light flush on his face. "Do you want to come over to my house?"

"S-Sure", Kurapika replied. She smiled some more feeling that her birthday is a nice one.

"Are you not going to go with us Gon and Killua?" Neon asked as they reached to their house.

"Actually no Neon. You maybe busy with something's but at least we've spend some time with you", Gon replied.

"Is he staying at your house?" Killua asked as he point at Kurapika.

"Yeah maybe I'll stay...until night", he replied.

"We'll go now. Bye and happy birthday Neon!" Gon said.

"Thank you and take care", Neon said as she waved goodbye. She turned to Kurapika. "Let's go". And he nodded his head and followed her to her house.

Neon and Kurapika went to the backdoor which led to the kitchen. And her stepmother Alberta was there. "What took you so-"her step mom stop in mid sentence as she noticed a boy was with her. "Who is he?"

"Stepmother he's my friend Chester".

"Nice to meet you my lady", Kurapika greeted. Her step mom placed a wry smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you". Then her eyes turned to her stepdaughter. "Why is he here?" she wanted to say it's her birthday but would she care?

"It's my birthday today and he's staying until dinner", Neon replied. Alberta nodded her head dumb founded.

"Well happy birthday dear. Sure he can stay until dinner. Don't forget the lunch dear", then her step mom left. But her greeting didn't reach her heart as her face began to change expression.

"You okay Neon?" Kurapika asked, worriedly. Neon looked at him and smiled.

"Y-Yeah. I should prepare lunch right now", Neon replied. She thanks God that at least Kurapika was there to cheer her up.

That evening Kurapika and Neon we're talking after dinner. They share many things and Neon shared the box of chocolate. Than a man arrived. "Are you Neon Nostrad? Is this her house?" Neon stood up.

"Yes". The man gave the package.

"A gift from your Father".

"My Father?!" she took it gratefully. "Thank you".

"Your welcome". The man immediately left.

"Yey I have a gift from my Father!" Neon shouted happily.

"Open it Neon!" Kurapika said. She nodded and excitedly opens the package. She saw a pair of white shoes. "Beautiful". Then an idea hit Kurapika's head. "Neon why won't you wear the dress that I gave to you match with your shoes and hat?"

"So you gave me a dress?" she asked back. Kurapika just blushed.

"Just go and wear it!"

"Okay fine", Neon replied as she went in and change.

It took fifteen minutes to change clothes for Neon. And when she went to where Kurapika was waiting he was shocked to see her beautiful. The pink dress that he gave to her fit her perfectly with her matching shoes and her hat neatly placed on her head and her hair was neatly combed. She looks beautiful without any jewels or make-ups. Just simple. "You look beautiful", Kurapika began.

To be continued...


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. And some characters are not part of Hunter X Hunter.

"Why thank you Chester. And thank you for the nice dress", Neon said as she twirl around. When she was done twirling around he took one of her hand as if asking her to dance with him. She paused and looks at him. He's like a Prince that she had never seen before. Although she knows the Prince name is Kurapika, which she facing right now, she still haven't seen him. But how come right now she's looking at him other way around? More mature and handsome perhaps? "Chester..."

"What do you want to do?" Kurapika asked, feeling his face flushed with embarrassment.

"I-I don't know", she said now also flushing.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Y-You're kidding. There's no music", she added. Too late though because Kurapika just put his other hand around to her waist and his other hand has already positioned in a dancing style. He began to sway her and he doesn't care if there's no music. "O-Okay so you we're serious?"

"Who says I'm kidding anyway?" he asked back, his voice deep and low. Neon just gave a slight laughed and her face turned crimson. He twirled her around and when she was facing him again he pulled her closer. "Happy birthday again. I need to go so see you around". He kissed her forehead and slowly went away.

"Take care...Chester", was all Neon can say as she saw his figure disappeared in the darkness.

Another morning as Neon woke up and prepares everything. She had done preparing the breakfast and now she was sweeping the backyard. She couldn't easily forget what happened last night. It's not easy for her for what Kurapika did. She never felt this way before especially to a boy. But her step mom had interrupted her thoughts. "Neon have you prepared the food inside the basket?" When her step mom asked this she had let go of the broom.

"I...forgot".

"Clumsy little fool! Get back there cause any minute now we're leaving!" her step mom scolded.

"Y-Yes stepmother", Neon replied, didn't care to put the broom in its proper place as she went inside in the kitchen.

"At last we're going out today right Kurapika?" Leorio said, happily coz' they're going to the same place in the forest.

"Yup! This will be fun!" Kurapika exclaimed. As they went to where his Mom and Dad are waiting they we're shocked to see a visitor.

"Oh dear before you leave may we introduce Benjamin's daughter to you?" Elizabeth, Kurapika's Mom began.

"H-Huh?"

"This is Denise by the way. The daughter of our close friend your Uncle Benjamin. You don't mind if she tags along?" Alban, Kurapika's Dad asked.

"She's beautiful!" Leorio said. Kurapika step on his foot. "Ouch!"

"But Mom, Dad..."

"Come on dear spend a time with her. She will be your wife someday", his Mom added.

"WHAT?!" Kurapika wanted to die right then and there.

"So Kurapika take good care of her okay?" his Dad said.

"Have a good time with my daughter you're Highness", Benjamin said.

"Fine, fine. Let's go!" Kurapika began.

"Yey! Thank you your Highness!" Denise said as she ran towards him.

'Ugh! This is not my day'.

As Neon was inside the carriage she couldn't help but feel happy watching the beautiful nature around her. But they stopped to where they usually hang out in the forest. "Neon make sure you put the cloth properly on the ground", Alberta reminded.

"Yes stepmother", Neon replied as she went to the grassy area where they usually stay.

"This is a nice day indeed! But it will be nicer if we see the Prince somewhere!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"Your right sister! I wish the Prince is here!" Catherine agreed.

"Why won't you two look around later after eating your lunch to look at the Prince if you get a glimpse of him?" their Mom suggested as she sat on the cloth where Neon prepared.

"That's a great idea!" the sisters said as they hold hands.

'The Prince...I want to see him too. But I think I can't of all this chores', Neon thought as she prepares their food.

"Now that food was so delicious!" Leorio said as he sat down on the cloth. Kurapika stood up.

"Want to go hunting?" Leorio waved his hand like he should go alone.

"I just finished eating. Maybe later".

"Can I come with you your Highness?" Denise began. Kurapika's facial expression changed. And Leorio tried his best not to laugh.

"You can't Denise it may be dangerous", Kurapika replied.

"But you'll be there to protect me right?" she said flirtatiously.

"N-Not at all times I guess. Later", with that he went away. Leorio laughed so hard that Denise snob at him.

"At last we finish eating! Now let's go and look for the Prince!" Bernadette said.

"If and only Neon's with you", Alberta interrupted.

"WHAT?!" the two sisters said, shocked.

"But Mom why?! Why does that girl had to go with us?!" Catherine said.

"So that she may look up for the both of you. Now tell me if both of you we're in danger who is going to tell me what happened to the both of you huh?" their Mom shot back. "It's either she'll go with you or both of you stay". The two sisters sighed.

"She'll go". Neon smiled happily.

"Be back after an hour. We'll leave after that", their Mom added.

"Okay", the three replied as they left.

"Finally Leorio you agreed to come with me", Kurapika said as they were bringing their guns.

"I don't want to be left alone with Denise. She's VERY annoying!" Leorio said. Kurapika laughed. "Tell me what do you like in a girl anyway?"

"What I like in a girl...let's see...she's just simple, kind, fun to talk with and somehow not flirtatious like other girls are when they see me", the blonde Prince replied. But somehow only one person who he thought with this kind of traits...Neon. He can't erase in his mind what happened last night. It was romantic for him.

"A girl like that is hard to find but with those kind of traits she may be beautiful", Leorio added.

'For me she is beautiful', Kurapika thought imagining when she wore the dress that he gave to her.

"Anyway where have you been yesterday?" his best friend asked.

"I went to see Neon. Remember that girl I always talk about to you?" Leorio scratch his head.

"Oh her...I wanted to see her. For why she captured your heart immediately", Leorio teased.

"Shut up!" Kurapika replied, cheeks flushed.

"If I'm not wrong that traits you said a while ago is Neon's traits right?"

"N-No of course not! I'm not close friends with her yet!" his best friend laughed seeing the reaction of the Prince. "Stop teasing Leorio!"

"Right, right", was all Leorio can say to stop giggling.

Neon together with her stepsisters went into a beautiful field with a small river in the middle of it. Weird but beautiful with flowers all around. "If only the Prince was here I won't be bored talking to him", Bernadette said, daydreaming while sitting on the soft grass.

"Me too sister", Catherine interrupted lying down on the grass. "I wanted to be the Prince's wife".

"Maybe sister but his wife will nobody else but me", her elder sister said.

"In your dreams!" Neon sighed as she looked at the clouds above. The Prince...every girl wants him to be their lover. But Neon could never imagine herself like any other girls. She lies down on the grass and thought of it.

'Just like any other girl I want to be the Prince's maiden. But...it's impossible coz' I'm just a maid...or is it?' While the three we're busy with their thoughts Kurapika and Leorio also went to where they are.

"Kurapika I saw something moving from there", Leorio whispered.

To be continued...


	4. 4

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. And some characters are not part of Hunter X Hunter,

"Must be a fox", Kurapika said as he ready his gun. They didn't know it was Neon as she moves the other side. When she heard someone holding a gun because of its noise she sat up straightly.

"Who's there?"

"Neon are you crazy there's no one here only the three of us", Bernadette said.

"But Bernadette I heard someone holding a gun", Neon replied. Kurapika was shocked to see Neon was also here. He smiled to himself. Fate is playing with them again. He decided to show himself. And also Leorio.

"I'm sorry ladies I thought we saw a fox", Kurapika began as he went to Neon.

"We're sorry. I told Kurapika that I saw something", Leorio also apologized.

"Prince Kurapika?!" the three girls said in unison.

"Oh yeah...it's the Prince Kurapika alright. And I'm his best friend Leorio", Leorio added. Kurapika smiled seeing Neon again.

"It's glad to see you your Highness. I'm Bernadette", Bernadette said as she bowed.

"And I'm her sister Catherine", the younger sister said as she also bowed.

"Such polite ladies", Leorio began. Kurapika's eyes turned to Neon.

"What's your name?" Realizing that she was rude Neon bowed down even though her dress is not beautiful like her sisters.

"My name's Neon Nostrad...your Highness", Neon introduced herself. After bowing she looked at the Prince with a smile.

"I'm sorry we thought you were a fox Neon", Kurapika began.

"None at all your Highness. I'm also sorry I was being rude to you your Highness", Neon also apologized.

"It was nothing compared to ours". Then he took her hand and kisses the back of her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Neon".

"Me too your Highness", Neon said cheeks flushed. Kurapika smiled to her while her sisters where so shocked.

"Until we meet again. Good day". Then he and Leorio turned to leave.

"Can't believe we saw the Prince!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"But he only kissed Neon's hand and not ours!" Catherine complained. Neon was still standing there very shocked on what happened. She felt happy to see the Prince and he even kissed her hand.

'One thing bothers me...he looks like Chester. If I'll see him I'm going to tell him this'.

The three had arrived to where their Mother was an hour later. And they we're leaving. "So do you have a good time?"

"Mom we saw the Prince!" Bernadette replied.

"And?" their Mother was very eager to listen.

"And he kissed Neon's hand", Catherine added.

"What? But why not the hand of you two?" their Mom said again. While they we're trying to explain what happened Neon was looking outside of the carriage. Prince Kurapika...she had seen him personally at last.

It was another day as Neon went to the city coz' her step mom ordered her to buy something. "Only apples are last in the list", Neon muttered to herself. "And there it is!" She was about to grab the apples when somebody bumped her. "Sorry!" The two said in unison. But she was glad to see Chester...again. "Hi Chester!"

"Neon...hi!" Chester greeted with a smile. "Buying apples?"

"Yup! My step mom told me. Are you going to buy also?" Neon asked.

"Yeah..."

"Then I'll buy you one".

"No that's alright! Neon you don't have to be-"

"Don't worry it's nothing for me", she replied, smiling at him. He paused for a while then blushed. She's too kind. "Here", she said giving him one apple. "Let's go somewhere. I wanted to talk to you".

"Thanks", Kurapika said.

"Don't mention it". And you know what? He almost fainted right then and there because of her smile.

They sat on the grass which is near the river as they we're facing the river and Kurapika eating the apple. "So what are we going to talk about?"

"Actually...yesterday I and my family went to the forest to have some so-called-picnic. Couldn't believe who we saw though...I saw Prince Kurapika!" Neon exclaimed. Kurapika wasn't shock though.

"Oh really?" She nods her head. "They say the Prince goes to the forest once a week".

"We also go there once a week".

"So...what did the Prince told you?" Kurapika asked, taking the last bit of his apple.

"Well...we introduced ourselves and also my stepsisters we're there. And he kissed the back of my hand. And it was me who he only kissed", Neon replied, dreamily. Kurapika began to lie down on the grass.

"Sounds sweet", was all Kurapika could say as his cheeks turned red. Neon inspects him as she looked at him. She was on top of him.

"You're turning red. Why is that?" Neon asked. He controls himself from blushing too much.

"Nothing I'm fine", Kurapika replied. Now he noticed that their faces we're close. But he had grown fond of her closeness. "Neon". It was her turn to blush because of the huskiness of his voice. "You're...y-you're..."he was stammering and on the second thought he doesn't want to say it.

"Hmn?"

"You're...too close". She blushed some more and move away.

"I'm sorry". But his blue eyes didn't leave her as he watched her. He likes her actually. And she is different from any other girls. And not just any other girls because she's special. He looked at the sky and it turned grey. He sat up.

"Neon you have to go...before it rains", Kurapika began. Neon stood up too bringing the things she bought.

"Yeah I guess so. See you around...Chester", Neon said.

"Bye...take care...Neon", he also said. She ran home quickly. But rain started to pour. When she reached her house it was late in the afternoon and she has to cook dinner. She was soaking wet as she started to sneeze.

The next day Neon found herself difficult to stand. It's like her body was beaten up more than thirteen times. She touched her forehead and she realized she had fever. Of course it was raining yesterday and she was soaking wet! It took her five minutes to change because she still puts the food in its proper place. Alberta noticed her stepdaughter didn't cook breakfast and its 9:00a.m. She went up to check on her. "Neon!" Alberta exclaimed, almost a little angry as she went near her. "Get up and make breakfast!"

"I-I can't stepmother".

"And why not?"

"I-I have f-fever..."was the weak reply of Neon. Alberta put her hand on top of Neon's forehead. And she really has fever. Her step mom sighed.

"Fine. Rest until you get well. I'll just tell Bernadette and Catherine to do the chores". With that her step mom left.

Kurapika escaped from his castle again. And decided to visit Neon. Along the way he saw Gon and Killua. "Gon and Killua!" the two boys looked at the person as Kurapika went to them. "Have you seen Neon by any chance?"

"Actually we're going to visit Neon today", Gon replied cheerfully.

"Really? Can I come with you? I-I want to see her", the so-called-Prince added, cheeks flushed. But he hoped and prayed the two boys didn't notice it.

"Sure you can", Killua replied.

"Great". As the two boys went to Neon's house.

"She's sick", Alberta said flatly as she looked at the three visitors of Neon.

"She is?" Gon repeated.

"Yes she is and she's sleeping right now. If I we're you I'll leave her".

"We won't leave her", Kurapika said. If only they knew he was the Prince they'll follow his command but right now he's just an ordinary person. "If you don't mind we'll take care of her". Alberta raised her brow.

"On one condition". Kurapika doesn't really like conditions but if it's the only way he could see her then he'll agree to it.

"Which is Madame?"

"Can the three of you cook lunch and dinner today? My daughter's are getting tired".

"We're not paid for that!" Killua said, almost annoyed.

"Killua calm down", Gon whispered.

"Fine. At the end of the day I'll pay for the three of you. You had to agree on this. If you wanted to see Neon".

"Fine we agree", Kurapika replied. Alberta had an evil smile.

"Do your work then", she said as she left the room.

The three boys we're in the kitchen preparing some lunch. "Oh I want to hit Neon's stepmother on the face. Who does she think she is? Ordering us around!" Killua said angrily as he was preparing the dishes.

"I'm sorry you have to be in this mess. I really wanted to see Neon. Anyway after eating your lunch in here you can go back home before your parents will start looking for you", Kurapika said while preparing a soup for Neon. And Gon was making their lunch.

"That's all right. But are you sure you can handle the dinner tonight?" Gon asked.

"Yeah".

"You like Neon don't you?" Gon asked. Kurapika paused to that.

"Umm...I like her coz' she's a good friend", he replied, cheeks flushed.

To be continued...


	5. 5

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. And some characters are not part of Hunter X Hunter.

"Then why are you blushing? Oh don't tell me you have a crush on her?" Killua teased.

"N-No!"

"Kurapika has a crush on Neon!" said the two boys in a sing-song voice. Kurapika put Neon's food at the try.

"I'll go to her room now".

"And tell her your feelings!" Killua added which made the Prince blush some more.

Impossible…for a Prince like Kurapika to like an ordinary girl. But…very possible. The first time he met her he wanted to know more about her. He was fascinated about her. Then it made a habit for him to escape to the palace and telling his best friend Leorio to keep it as a secret. Because he's excited to see her…again. Over and over again. Kurapika had reached her door as he knocked. "Come in", Neon said. Her voice was like fading away. And that made Kurapika's heart broke into pieces. He came in. And Neon was shock to see him. "Chester?"

"Hi Neon! I, Gon and Killua paid you a visit. Your step mom told us you're not feeling well so we decided to cook for their lunch and dinner. But after lunch Gon and Killua will go home. So I'll be the one to cook for dinner", Kurapika explained as he sat by her. She sat up on her bed.

"You shouldn't worry…too much", Neon said, cheeks flushed.

"Shouldn't worry?!" he put his hand on top of her forehead. "Yeah right to think you have a high fever".

"It's nothing", she said as she shoved his hand away. There was something about his touch.

"If it's nothing then you are down there and not here". He began to feed her. "I hope it's all right with you".

"Its fine", Neon replied as she opened her mouth as Kurapika feed her. "I can do it by myself Chester, thanks anyway", she added as she took the bowl from him.

"Suit yourself", Kurapika said as he hid a smile from his lips.

"It really tastes so delicious!" Kurapika had to chuckle to that. He had bought a napkin as he wiped the corners of her mouth.

"Really? I'm really glad you like it".

"Chester…"she was flushing again. How come a simple touch from him can send shiver to her body and also letting her blush this hard? "Here thank you". And she did finish the food as she gave the bowl back to him. He gave her the glass of water.

"Rest now so that you'll get well", Kurapika advice as Neon return the empty glass.

"Okay then", Neon said as she lied down. Kurapika smiled before he left. One that is reserved only for her. Then went downstairs to check on Gon and Killua.

After Gon, Killua and Kurapika finished washing the dishes Gon and Killua needs to go home. "Are you sure you'll be fine Chester?" Gon asked. Kurapika nods in reply.

"I will be. I'll take care of Neon", Kurapika replied.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Killua warned.

"Ah come on Killua don't be malicious!" Kurapika said as he gave a slight laugh.

"We're leaving! Take care Chester!" Gon said.

"Bye you two and take care", Kurapika also said. Then Alberta and her two daughters came to the kitchen.

"Oh Mother is that Neon's friend?" Bernadette said.

"Yes dear".

"He looks cute and…he looks very familiar", Catherine added.

"Your right about that sister", her elder sister also said.

"Anyways dear can you clean the house? We're going out for a while until night", Alberta favored. Kurapika knew why Killua disliked her too much. She's just bossy.

"Umm…sure Madame. Are you going to eat dinner here?" Kurapika politely asked.

"No we'll eat outside. Thank you…your name again?"

"Chester".

"Thank you Chester. Please take care of my stepdaughter for me".

'I will', Kurapika thought as he nods his head. The three ladies left.

Kurapika cleaned the house. The big house. He sweeps the floor and mops them, dust the things, arranged the things and even scrub the floor. Feeling all tired coz' it will turn night soon he had fallen asleep in the kitchen. That 6:00p.m. Neon went down to check on how Kurapika was doing. But she found him sleeping. Smiling to herself and knowing that her step mom and stepsisters left she cooks for the both of them.

"Chester…wake up", Neon said, softly. Kurapika opened his eyes and saw Neon smiling sweetly at him. "Why did you fall asleep? You we're really tired?" Kurapika stretched his arms.

"A-Actually your step mom favored me to clean the house and it was so tiring", the Prince replied. Coz' in his palace he never do the chores. And he just realized Neon's job was tiresome everyday.

"Sorry about what my step mom did".

"No need. I volunteer to look after you anyway", he said as he smiled. And Neon blushed to that.

"Anyway I cook some food let's eat", she said.

"Okay". Coz' he is very hungry.

After eating they washed the dishes together. And also it's time for Kurapika to go. Neon led him to the door. "Take care okay? And thank you for coming over", Neon began. Kurapika went to her and kissed her cheek. He saw her blushing.

"You take care of yourself Neon. Hell, I was worried about you", Kurapika said instead.

"I…know". Actually she didn't really know…only now.

"Bye…see you again my Princess!" Kurapika kidded as Neon gave a slight laugh. She waved goodbye.

"See you…my Prince". Before she knew it she was shock on what she said.

The next day Kurapika was being called by his Father Alban as he went to the court. "You call me dear Father?"

"Ah yes son! I was wondering…when are you going to marry?" Alban asked. Kurapika blinked his eyes, shocked.

"I…don't know".

"Dear you haven't found the right girl?" his mom, Elizabeth added. He had found already who that girl is. But he just wonders if his parents will accept her.

"Not yet Mother".

"Then how about you'll marry Denise? She is lovely!" the King suggested. Then in came Denise and her Father Benjamin.

"You're Highness!" Denise exclaimed as she went to him and clung at his arm.

"Aw isn't it cute?" the Queen began. But they didn't see their son's irritated reaction towards the girl.

"But Father I have no intentions in marrying yet. I-I'll tell you sooner or later", Kurapika said as he finally free his arm from the tag of Denise.

"Okay son", Alban replied.

"I'll leave now", the Prince replied as he made a small bow then exited the court. Denise was near to tears.

"Am I not beautiful?" Elizabeth went near to the girl.

"You are dear. Wait for that day he'll finally notice you".

"Be patient my dear", Benjamin, Denise's Dad said.

"Okay". Was the girl's reply.

"What? The King and Queen requested you to marry Denise? Eww!" Leorio said. Kurapika told him the news. And he's planning to see Neon again.

"I rather choose Neon over her".

"You really like her don't you?" his best friend asked. Kurapika couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I'm seeing her again", said the smiling Prince.

"I take it back Kura maybe you don't only like her but LOVE her too", added Leorio. Emphasizing the word love. Kurapika chuckled.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm figuring that out". Kurapika was about to exit going through the window when Leorio added something.

"Does she know you're the Prince?" he heard a sigh from his best friend.

"No Leorio. I gave her my made up name which is Chester. But I'll tell the truth soon…even if she'll be angry at me. Later!" then Kurapika left Leorio as Leorio closed the windows.

Kurapika decided to visit her at her house. Concerned if her fever is now gone. He was about to go farther when a voice called. "Hey Chester! Wait up!" The voice was familiar to him as he looked up at the tree. Neon was sitting on the branch smiling and waving at him. "Where are you going?" It took him sometime to swallow his saliva and answer her.

"T-To your house. I was supposed to visit you and check on you", Kurapika replied. Neon was standing on the branch. "N-Neon careful! You'll fall!" She just chuckled.

"I'm fine already! Lucky I found you. My step mom went to go to a party until this night! A-And-Aaahhh!" the branch she was standing break as she falls down. She shut her eyes tight so that she doesn't want to think the pain will be hurtful for her butt. But she couldn't hear a thud. She opened her green eyes as she met sapphire eyes. It was Kurapika…who catch her. She began to blush. It's like her Prince charming is carrying her. He looked at her worriedly.

"You're not hurt…are you?" Kurapika began. She couldn't be hurt. He catches her!

"N-No Chester! T-Thanks!" Neon replied as he placed her down. She cleared her throat and tries her best not to blush. "S-So what now?"

To be continued…


	6. 6

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. And some characters are not part of Hunter X Hunter.

"What?" he asked back.

"W-What are we going to do?" Neon said. Kurapika's blue eyes turned to the heavens. Obviously thinking. While she tries her best to stop stammering and worst blushing.

"I know!" Neon looked at him, breaking her thoughts. "Can we have a walk for a while?"

"O-Okay", she replied. Kurapika extends his hand. So Neon took it as they walk hand in hand.

The two stopped at a small bridge coz' under it is a small river. The two look at the river. Silence. Just silence. 'Maybe she was embarrassed what happened a while ago', Kurapika thought. But Neon started the conversation after a while.

"Chester remember the time I told you I've seen the Prince?"

"…Yeah".

"I forgot to tell you this…"Neon looked at him as he looked back. "He looks like you". Kurapika suddenly laughed. "W-What?"

"Are you kidding? The Prince looks like me? Impossible". But actually it was him after all.

"But it is!"

"Well…I'm flattered", Kurapika said after having his composure back. "You must be very sick", he added as he put his hand on top of her forehead. Her cheeks turned red.

"I-I'm not!"

"Very, very sick", he said, lowering his face to hers.

"C-Chester…"Neon stammered. She could still feel she was flushing and her heart was beating fast. 'I-Is he gonna kiss me?' She closed her eyes waiting his lips will seal hers. But after a few moments she could feel nothing. Except that his hand was not on her forehead anymore. She opened her forest green eyes. On the other hand she doesn't want to open her eyes though for his face is just NEAR her. She nearly wanted to faint.

"Neon…if it's okay can I kiss you?" he asked. He was asking permission. Her lips could be virgin so he wanted to ask permission. Or else she'll slap his face.

"O-Okay", Neon replied. 'It won't be on the lips I guess'.

"I'm no Prince charming but…I'll kiss you passionately as I can. So close your eyes", he demanded. She closed her eyes again. She's getting nervous. True he's not a Prince…or so she thought. But she had never been ignorant for all her life! Just because of a kiss! Slowly Kurapika close his eyes as well as his lips sealed hers. He pulled her closer to him. And as he still figures what he feels for her…it's not just he likes her…he admits he have fallen for her.

When Kurapika was back in his room at the palace he was not in his old self anymore. He went to his bed and flopped down. He couldn't believe what he had done to Neon today. But Neon didn't even slap him. Or maybe she's angry at him. He touched his lips lazily as a smile formed on his lips. He really likes her-no-loves her very much. And he hopes she knows why he did that…

Neon couldn't even concentrate on cooking some food coz' her step Mom and stepsisters have arrived. She thought they'll eat dinner at the party but it didn't last long. All she could think of was the kiss! The kiss, the kiss and only the kiss! She touched her lips now it's not even virgin coz' somebody has kissed her. 'Why did he kiss me?' Neon thought, feeling herself blush. 'Why?' He's not her Prince charming she thought to be alright. But how come he can sweep off her feet? How come he kissed so passionately as if the two of them couldn't stop? 'Chester…what do you want to tell me?'

"Neon!" Alberta called her. She turned to see her stepmother.

"Yes dear stepmother?"

"Is the food ready yet dear?"

"I-I'll bring them over", replied Neon. For now she just wanted to rest and think of Kurapika. Him and only him.

Kurapika was being called by his Mother and Father again. He entered the court wearing his royal robes. To think when ladies will see him wearing his Prince attire they'll all faint. "Yes Father?"

"Kurapika, I and your Mother thought of something very delightful. How about a ball? All single ladies will be here in the kingdom so that you'll meet all of them and choose your wife".

"T-That's-"

"Nice! Really Uncle your idea is magnificent!" Leorio interrupted as he went in to the court.

"Leorio!" Kurapika gritted.

"Oh your best friend is here! You like our idea Leorio?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course Auntie!" Kruapika rolled his eyes. Disbelievingly.

"He only likes the idea coz' the palace will be full of girls!"

"H-Hey!"

"See? Told you!"

"Anyway dear if you can't choose one girl at the palace then…we decided that you'll marry Denise!" Elizabeth began. The two boys we're shocked.

"WHAT?"

"Besides she is pretty and her Father is a close friend of mine", Alban added.

"B-But-"

"No 'buts' dear. Now why won't we start making the invitation?" added the Queen. Kurapika began to fume in anger.

When Kurapika went out of the court he was fuming mad! For all of the people why Denise?! Leorio was following him as they plan to go to Kurapika's room. "K-Kurapika wait up?"

"I'll change for a while. Wait outside Leorio", Kurapika said. Leorio stopped. He sighed. His best friend is angry again.

'Kurapika is in big danger. His parents want him to find a wife…fast! But I know…who is the girl he really likes. It's-'before Leorio could finish what he was about to say in his mind Kurapika opened the door.

"Get in!" the Prince ordered. Then Leorio closed the door.

"Seeing Neon again?" Leorio asked.

"Yes".

"Why won't you tell her the truth?" the Prince sighed.

"Maybe today but I'm not sure".

"Why won't you tell your parents you've found someone already?"

"I'm just afraid they won't accept her", Kurapika replied. "Anyways later Leorio! I had to talk to her. It's urgent!"

"Okay bye", said Leorio as Kurapika left. He sighed. 'Kurapika if you won't tell her how you feel and you won't tell the truth…the two of you will be heartbroken'.

As Kurapika walked to Neon's house he didn't know how to break the news. He's a big liar alright! He finally saw Neon hanging some clothes. He was scared…not because of the kiss he had given her but because of he's a liar! "Neon…" Neon turned around to see him. She smiled.

"Chester!" Neon happily exclaimed. She could feel something tug her heart…ever since the day he kissed her.

"I-I want to talk to you", Kurapika began. Neon sat down on the stairs as she patted the vacant space next to her. He came near her and sat down next to her. "Neon…I've heard that the Prince will arranged a dance. And that only the fair maidens are invited. Will you be there?"

"Really? That's great news. I don't really know if I would go there. Why did the Prince decided to have a ball?" Neon asked. Kurapika moved a little to be near her.

"That's because his parents want him to be wed. If he can't find his bride on that dance then he'll marry the girl who his parents decided on him".

"So why won't he marry to the one he was engaged?" Kurapika gave a slight laugh. He doesn't really like Denise after all.

"Because he doesn't like the girl". Neon nodded slowly. "So…you coming?"

"But I have nothing to wear!" she said, sadly. "Besides I'm not that beautiful". He inched closer as he tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks began to flame.

"Don't say that…because for me you're beautiful", Kurapika told her too gently. "Wear the dress that I gave you how's that?" his hand dropped to his side. Before he has a nerve to kiss her again.

"Okay then! I almost forgot!" Neon exclaimed, trying so hard not to stammer.

"Okay I'll see-I mean happy seeing with the Prince".

"Thanks".

The letters came the next day. Bernadette and Catherine received the letters as they jumped happily. "I can't wait to see the Prince! I can't wait!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"Me too sister!" Catherine added.

"I hope the Prince will marry one of you. We'll be very rich!" Alberta said.

"Isn't Neon coming along?" Bernadette asked.

"Maybe not dear. Only the fair maidens who received the letters will go there", their Mother replied. The three laughed. Neon have heard their talking in the kitchen. She felt stupid! Kurapika even asked her to go there. Suddenly Gon and Killua visited her using the back door to where the kitchen is.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to give something to you", Gon replied. Killua handed her a nice envelope with her name 'Neon Nostrad' written so nicely.

"You're invited to a ball. You're lucky", Killua began. Neon just blushed.

"I-I didn't expect this. I-I thought I'm not invited since I'm not that rich".

"It doesn't matter if you're rich or not…at least you're still single", Gon said.

"So happy dancing with the Prince", Killua added. She remembered Kurapika told her this. Thinking of him makes her heart beat fast. She also answered what she answered to Kurapika.

"Thanks".

To be continued…


	7. 7

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter and some characters are not part of Hunter X Hunter.

Another day and that night Neon was staring out the window. Tomorrow will be the masquerade ball. 'Why didn't he come?' Neon thought thinking about Kurapika. 'I missed him'. She gasped to herself as she said it in her thoughts. She…missed…him? She touched her lips again. And she blushed. She does miss him! Could she be…falling for him already because of a certain kiss?

That late afternoon after they we're done eating. Alberta, Bernadette and Catherine we're changing their clothes and beautifying themselves. Neon wants to tell them she wanted to come along. When they we're done changing and was about to leave Neon spoke up. "C-Can I go with you?" The three looked at each other then laughed.

"You? Coming with us? Could be but no!" Bernadette said.

"Sorry dear. You're staying here. I kept your dress and your shoes in my room. And I locked it. So you CAN'T come to the ball", Alberta began.

"You don't have the invitation anyway", Catherine added. Neon was beginning to get angry.

"I won't say I want to go with you if I don't have this", Neon said showing the letter. The two sisters gasped. But their Mother went near Neon and snatches the letter away. "S-Stepmother-"and she immediately tear the letter apart. "N-No…"

"Let's go girls", said Alberta as she passed by her stepdaughter. The two sisters gave a slight laugh. Neon fall down to the floor…tears welling up in her eyes. But she stood up confidently and went outside.

Neon was sitting outside the house, sitting on the steps, crying. Why are they so cruel to her?! She cried harder and didn't even saw Florence beside her. "Cheer up dear". She looked at the left side to see Florence. "What's wrong?"

"M-Miss Florence". Neon stood up and wipes her eyes. "I was supposed to go to the ball. But my step Mom put my dress and shoes in her room and locked it. And she tears my invitation. N-Now…I can't go…"

"Do you believe in magic?"

"I-I do. If I could see one".

"Then watch this". With a flick of Florence finger Neon's dress was there and shoes as Florence holds her dress.

"Wow!" Neon exclaimed. "Are you a magician?" Florence laughed.

"I'm your fairy godmother dear", Florence replied as she gave the dress and shoes to Neon. "Go and change. And I'll be waiting for you here".

"Okay!" Neon said happily as she went inside the house to change.

It took fifteen minutes for Neon to change and beautify herself. She just combs her hair in a neat ponytail. She didn't put some make-up. Besides when you're simple you're beautiful! Neon went outside to see Florence again. "Beautiful dear! Here", she said giving a blue masquerade with glitters.

"I almost forgot I need that. Thanks Miss Florence!" Neon said as she took it gratefully. She still couldn't believe she has a fairy godmother!

"And this", Florence added. Neon took it and it was her letter torn apart. "You can't enter if you don't have that".

"Thank you very much. You're a great help Miss Florence!"

"Don't mention it dear. I'm always here if you need me. Now hop on to my carriage. You're late!" Neon hop on to the carriage she noticed when she had done changing her clothes.

"Thank you again Miss Florence!" And with that the carriage left.

As Neon entered the palace she was amazed how big it is. She had given the invitation to the guard and went in. People we're eating so she also ate. But she keeps an eye on her stepmother and sisters. Kurapika noticed her. He smiled to himself. There we're also boys in the palace. Rich people who had come along. So they we're not only girls in the palace. As Kurapika approached Neon he had put up his masquerade. "Hi". Neon looked who it was. And was shock to see the Prince.

"Oh h-hi your majesty", Neon stammered.

"May I have the opportunity to dance the beautiful lady in front of me?" Kurapika asked as he bowed. Neon bowed down also, face flushing.

"Okay", Neon said as Kurapika took her hand and went to the dance floor. 'J-Just the two of us?!' Kurapika snap his finger as the band started to play. All people we're looking at them dancing. Neon felt awkward. But Kurapika pulled her closer. And some people are already dancing.

"Why Neon it's you. I'm not the Prince you know. It's me Chester", Kurapika said so that she won't feel nervous. Neon was shocked.

"Chester?! Why are you here?"

"Oh…um…the Prince invited me", he replied.

"Really? I'm so happy to see you. Well it's just fine I'm dancing with you and not the Prince. I'll be nervous when I'm with him", Neon began as Kurapika twirled her around.

"I see". Suddenly Leorio called up making his way to the two people dancing.

"Kurapika!" That made Neon wonder. Kurapika? Kurapika looked at Leorio when he arrived. He shot him a death glare. "Hi Kurapika! Sorry if I disturbed you're dance".

"Kurapika? But excuse me sir I'm dancing with Chester", Neon began. Leorio almost forgot about that. He just blew it. Kurapika sighed.

"Maybe it's time to tell the truth then", Kurapika began. "Neon…Chester and Kurapika are only one person". Neon realized they stopped dancing. And carefully Kurapika took off the mask. She gasped. Chester and Kurapika…are one. That is why in the forest she noticed why the Prince and her friend have the same face, she back away. "Neon I can explain!"

"I…I think I must go", Neon said as she exited though the crowd. Kurapika and Leorio followed her. But Kurapika was being crowded by girls. But Leorio handled the situation.

"Excuse me ladies but the Prince has matters to attend to".

"Thanks Leorio", Kurapika said as he followed Neon.

Neon was hurrying to reach her carriage. "Neon!" She heard Chester called.

'Its not Chester but Kurapika', Neon thought to herself. Before she could reach her carriage Kurapika had grabbed her arm and faced her.

"Stop for a while!" Kurapika said. Neon's eyes were downcast. "I have my reason why I'm doing this".

"You hurt me too much Your Highness. I've almost…almost…"

"Almost what?" she was blushing as she was about to say what she really feels about him.

"Forget it", she said as her green eyes were covered under her bangs. He sighed.

"I'm doing this because I hate to be locked up in the castle. But honestly speaking of all the Princess I found fascinating…it is you". Kurapika holds her right hand and she was looking at him. "Neon…I…."before he will say what he wanted to say he pulled her in an embrace. "I love you". She was shock on what he said. She loves him too but she knows they can't be together.

"I also love you Kurapika but we can't be together", Neon said in a soft whisper. She pushed him aside, letting go of her. "I'm sorry but you had to find a right girl for you. A maid and a Prince is an impossible pair. Goodnight…Kurapika!" She hurried to get inside the carriage as Kurapika ran after her.

"NEON WAIT!" But of course the horse ran faster. Then Leorio arrived.

"What happened?" Kurapika's eyes were covered under his bangs. He doesn't feel good.

"We both have the same feelings Leorio. But we can't be together she said. She's a maid and…I'm a Prince". Leorio put his hand on his friend's shoulder, comforting him.

"Love has a way Kura. Just wait!"

"I hope you're right".

For three days Neon didn't saw Chester or Kurapika. Misunderstanding as what people say. But yesterday she was shocked to hear the news…that Kurapika will be married to Denise. She cried the whole night. 'Its better this way', Neon thought, sweeping their yard. 'I wish I was a Princess then'. Suddenly Gon and Killua arrived.

"Neon! Neon!" Neon stops sweeping and look at her friends.

"Hi you two!"

"So did you go to the dance?" Gon asked. Neon nodded lamely.

"Chester and Kurapika I mean Prince Kurapika is just one person". The two boys gasped. "Worst thing is we love each other".

"That's not a sin Neon", Killua began.

"It is!" Neon exclaimed. "I fell in love with the Prince and the Prince fell in love with a lowly maid! I…I wish I was just a Princess". Suddenly a carriage arrived. Then Leorio went out. "The Highness' best friend. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Neon Nostrad…you better come with me to the palace. Kurapika wants to see you", Leorio began. She looked at her friends and they nodded. Her heart was beating faster as they got in the carriage.

To be continued…


	8. 8

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter and some characters are not part of Hunter X Hunter.

Leorio and Neon we're talking on the carriage as they'll go to the palace. "Kurapika was lovesick for these past few days".

"I'm sorry", Neon began.

"Don't say that to me…to him! Have you heard that he's going to marry Denise?" She nods her head. "Actually…he cancelled it!"

"WHAT?!" Leorio laughed.

"You should have seen his face. When he told his parents that he hadn't chosen any girl form the ball they decide he'll marry Denise!"

"Princess Denise is beautiful. So why did he cancelled it?" Neon asked, curiously.

"Actually he told them the truth that he had fallen for someone. And he told them to accept her". When Leorio noticed she didn't react he continued. "And that someone is you".

"ME?!" Neon exclaimed. "But-"

"You love him don't you?" Leorio test. She nods her head. "Good so you shouldn't question". They had finally arrived at the palace. Again Neon's heart began to beat fast. They stepped out in the carriage as Leorio escorted her. She noticed they we're two maids waiting for them. "They'll take you to your room so that you can change. See you Neon!"

"Thanks Leorio", Neon said as the two maids guided her to her room.

"She's here! SHE'S HERE!" Leorio exclaimed as he went to the court. Kurapika smiled.

"So where is she?" Kurapika asked, too excited to see her.

"She's changing her clothes!"

"I can't wait to see her!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I don't care if she's a maid! I want to see you're wife Kurapika!" Alban added. Kurapika gave a slight laugh.

"Just wait Father". Suddenly a girl emerged from the court. Wearing a light green dress, haired tilted down, wearing expensive shoes. Kurapika was amazed. He's lucky to have a wife so beautiful, simple and kind. Neon went to Kurapika and smiled. "Mom and Dad this is Neon Nostrad". The King and Queen immediately went to her.

"She's beautiful!"

"Fantastic!" The both said as they pushed the two, their backs touching.

"You're still angry?" Kurapika asked.

"Not anymore", Neon replied with a smile.

Alberta was alarmed coz' someone is in the kitchen. She was shocked to see her stepdaughter. "Mom!" And she was shocked to call her Mom. "I mean stepmother. I have written everything what you need. And everything you need to do. And-"Alberta puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Dear you don't have to worry. You live in a fine palace. Well at least my daughter is married to the Prince even though you're just my stepdaughter!"

"Thank you", Neon said. Alberta put the necklace around her neck.

"Given by you're Father. I was waiting for the right moment". Neon touched the heart-shaped necklace. She opened the locket and found the picture of her both parents. Suddenly Right Nostrad arrived.

"Dear is it true you're married to the Prince?" Neon ran to him and hugs him.

"Yes Father! I'm glad you're here!"

"Neon are we invited to you're wedding?" Bernadette asked.

"Sure and its tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?! Alright!" The two sisters said in unison. Neon gave a slight laugh. A dream had been granted…and it's her dream.

"Do I look okay?" Kurapika asked for the ninth time to Leorio. Leorio tapped his shoulder.

"Don't be nervous you're fine!"

"I'm so proud of you Kurapika! You're marrying the kind and beautiful Neon", Gon said.

"I know!" Neon came in wearing a white wedding gown, hair tied in a ponytail and a veil was place on her head, she was also holding a bouquet of flowers.

'Mother this is got to be a dream! I am married to the Prince. And I'll be a Queen! Mother be proud of me!' Neon thought walking in the aisle. When she arrived near Kurapika she took his arm and faced his parents. The Queen took off her crown and places it on Neon's head. And the King placed his crown on his son's head.

"I announced you King and Queen!" Alban began. The people applauded to their new rulers as they walked the aisle and went out of the palace. Neon even smiled and waved to her family and friends. Right noticed the necklace.

"You gave it to her?"

"I promised you right? I'll give her Mom's necklace when she'll be wed", Alberta replied.

"Neon visit us sometimes okay!" Gon shouted as the two stand right next to the Nostrad family.

"Sure!"

"Neon can we visit you?" Killua added.

"Of course! I'll visit you too!" The Queen replied. The nearly wed got on the carriage as they'll go to who-knows-where.

"Are you happy?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes. Yes I am Chester or should I say Kurapika", Neon said with a giggle. Kurapika smirked.

"Lean closer".

"Hmn?" She crouched and just as he did he kissed her. And nobody knows. She hid a smile while they kissed. And their carriage passed by under the tree where Florence sat on the branch.

"I'm happy you found you're happiness Neon", Florence muttered. Just like fairy tales they lived happily ever after.

End


End file.
